Om I Dag Var Den Siste
by Lukas Bondevik
Summary: Jakken er for tyn, og jeg har ikke tatt klærne ordentlig på. Jeg gjør aldri det når jeg går. Men kulden som langsomt biter seg opp langs fingrene og armene kjennes fjern. / AU. /


Hjertet dunker fortere. Det er ikke noe nytt. Det har skjedd før, og jeg vet hvorfor.

"Vi trenger ikke ta klærne av."

Jeg ser på ham, skakker på hodet. Så sklir et smil langsomt over ansiktet mitt. Jeg svarer ved å dytte tommelen under bukseknappen og spretter den opp uten en lyd. Eieren av buksene sukker, men han sier ikke noe mer. I stede trekker han seg langsomt bakover, lengre inn på sengen. Dette er heller ikke noe nytt for han. Jeg lener en hånd mot den myke, mørke madrassen ved siden av hoften hans; den andre sklir opp over magen hans, drar med seg t-skjorten til den er krøllet over brystkassen hans.

Det er ikke noe unaturlig. Alle gjør det. Bare ikke alle snakker om det, innrømmer at de gjør det. Den eneste forskjellen mellom meg og alle de andre er kanskje motivet som driver meg.

Det er ikke synet av ham når jeg smyger buksen av med vante hender som får hjertet til å gå fortere. Det er ikke følelsen av mine egne hender som kvitter seg med det siste stykket tøy før jeg sitter foran ham uten noe til å skjule meg selv. Det er ikke det som pumper blodet fortere gjennom årene.

* * *

><p>Jeg ser opp på himmelen. Krystallblå møter den øynene mine, uten skyer varsler den om kaldere vær. Jeg puster ut en ball av tåke; min egen pust, varmet opp inni meg for så å bli farget hvit i den kalde høstluften.<p>

Jakken er for tyn, og jeg har ikke tatt klærne ordentlig på. Jeg gjør aldri det når jeg går. Men kulden som langsomt biter seg opp langs fingrene og armene kjennes fjern, fjern mot minnet om de berøringene jeg har blitt så vant til. Hender som klamrer seg fast, fingre som synker inn i madrass og hud, pusten som går fortere.

Jeg lukker øynene. Stenger ute verden og den blå himmelen. Prøver miste meg selv i minnet. Men hjertet går likevel fortere. Jeg prøver roe det, prøver ikke tenke noe som helst, prøver å huske øynene hans som stirrer på meg, men det hjelper ikke. Det hjelper ikke i dag heller. I stede faller jeg dypere. Forbi den lette snøen under skoene mine, forbi hendene som holdt meg mens varmen hadde bygd seg opp mellom oss; ned ned ned. Forbi alt til bekmørkt, hvitt lys tar meg i mot og jeg-

Jeg rykker til. En hårsbredd fra å gå inn i en lysestolpe stopper jeg. Øynene mine er sperret opp og jeg hiver etter pusten uten å huske når jeg ble andpusten. Treverket foran meg er svart og fliset. Kanskje var det malt en gang i tiden. Men mens jeg legger en følelsesløs hånd mot den ser det mer ut som råte. En svart olje som trenger seg inn. Lengre og lengre inn, til treverket er svart til midten. Så faller den langsomt fra hverandre. Løse biter som sklir av mens sevjen samler seg til en dam på bakken.

En flis blir fanget i pekefingeren min når jeg strammer neven mot stolpen.

"Om i dag var din siste dag, hvor ville du vært?" hadde han spurt da jeg trakk på meg jakka. Jeg presser neven hardere mot treverket. "Om i dag var din siste" jeg lener pannen framover "om i dag var din siste" øynene sklir igjen "om i dag var din siste" jeg biter tennene sammen "om i dag var din siste" jeg synker ned på bakken.

Kanskje vil jeg få flis i pannen også, og bli forgiftet lik trestolpen. Så vil jeg stå et sted mens jeg langsomt blir svart og ingen andre legger merke til det.

"Om i dag var min siste". Stemmen min er ru i lufta. Rundt meg er det ingen. Veien er for avsides, det er feil tid på dagen. Når jeg gjentar ordene kan jeg høre hvordan stemmen min er den eneste i stillheten. Så underlig alene, som var jeg det eneste menneske i verden.

Hjertet dunker fremdeles. Fort, febrilsk, som om det vil bryte seg ut av brystet mitt og rømme fra meg. Jeg mister all kraft i nakken og hodet faller mot knærne. I hånden som jeg trekker til meg sitter en svart flis, men jeg enser den ikke.

Alene langs veien, en liten prikk i en verden alt for stor, og jeg undrer om det hadde vært bedre om jeg aldri hadde vært født. Da ville jeg ha sluppet. Da ville ikke hjertet slått så fort det gjorde vondt hver gang jeg var alene. Da ville jeg ikke visst.

Da ville jeg ikke visst hvor mye jeg kom til å elske livet.

* * *

><p>"Her."<p>

Jeg er ikke helt sikker på hvordan jeg kom meg hjem eller hvordan jeg kom meg i egen seng. Morgenen som fulgte ligger uklar bak i hodet der jeg sitter ved vinduet på andre rad etter historietimen.

Når jeg kikker opp står han framfor meg. Det var noe nytt. Det er vanligvis jeg som tar kontakt. "Hva?" sier jeg. Et smil henger seg om leppene mine. Selv jeg kunne kjenne hvor sjelløst det var, men håpet likevel spakt at han ikke la merke til det. "Har du ikke fått nok?" spør jeg, skakker på hodet slik jeg alltid gjør og løfter en hånd halvveis mot ham i en bydende gest.

Men igjen overrasker han meg, og i stede for å liksom snøre skuldrene sammen som han pleier, slipper han noe i den utstrakte hånden min.

"Billetter", sier han. Hendene hans trekker seg tilbake og graver seg ned i lommene mens han ser ut av vinduet. "Om i dag var min sidste dag," sier han så. Stemmen hans er lavere denne gangen. "Så jeg ville have brugt det på noget sjovt."

"Halv fire udenfor porten?" han ser fremdeles ikke på meg. Og fremdeles med hendene i lommene snur han og blander seg med en spesielt bråkete mengde på andre siden av klasserommet. Mellom fingrene holder jeg en rektangulær, muntert farget billett.

Det var Tusenfryd. Tusenfryd med karuseller, berg-og-dal-bane, barn og oss. Vi går ved siden av hverandre, han med hendene i lommene; mine holder i hverandre. Ikke en lyd blir forvekslet mellom oss på en lang stund. Det var også noe helt annet enn vanlig. Noe helt annet enn de mange besøkene jeg ga ham hver uke. Noe helt annet enn de ettermiddagene på rommet hans før foreldrene kom hjem.

"Hvorfor er vi her?" spør jeg til slutt, tørr i halsen uten riktig å vite hvorfor.

"Er ikke dette hvad drenge og piger gør sammen nogle ganger?" svarer han lett. "Den!"

Og før jeg kan gripe inn og si noe annet, har han hånden min fast i sin egen og trekker meg i full fart mot en svimlende berg-og-dal-bane.

"Have det sjovt først, så kan vi se, om vi har tid at bekymre os sammen bagefter," smiler han tilbake mot meg når jeg snubler over et trappetrinn i asfalten mot billettluka. "Livet er for kort til begge, trods alt.»

Vi er forbi porten og i en vogn før jeg får kontroll over egne armer og ben, og den lange rekken vogner trekker seg rykkende forover. Opp opp, opp mot toppen. Når vi når den klemmer han hånden min litt ekstra, så jeg blir minnet på at han ikke har gitt slipp på den ennå. Jeg kikker skrått bort på ham.

Hjertet går fortere. Vognen tipper forover, over kanten, og stuper nedover. Jeg kan høre blodet bruse i ørene. Men det gjør ikke vondt. Hjertet slår og slår mens et vilt smil trekker leppene mine fra hverandre og jeg ler.

Livet er en gave for de få heldige, og om i morgen var for seint ville jeg kunne le og smile i dag.

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

**Min andre historie på norsk om Norge (eller Lukas, da, siden det er AU). :D Som med den andre er det flere små symboler og slikt gjemt her og der, og dersom det ikke var helt klart så handler det om Lukas som har en veldig sterk dødsangst. Han begynner å sove med en gutt i klassen han egentlig ikke bryr seg så mye om for å prøve å slippe å tenke, og få noe annet å okkupere tankene med. Men det hjelper det ikke. Men det Lukas ikke merker er at Danmark (Matthias) legger merke til og etter hvert skjønner hva det er som plager denne gutten som en dag, uten at de hadde utvekslet et ord med hverandre før, tilbød seg å underholde ham seksuelt.**

**Det er som sagt flere små symboler, men jeg forteller dere kun denne ettersom den er ganske viktig: Legg merke til når Lukas drar fra Matthias hjem, så sier han han synker ned, ned, ned. Og når Matthias tar ham med til Tusenfryd og de setter seg på en berg-og-dal-bane, så går det opp, opp, opp.**

**Håper dere likte denne lille one-shotten. :)**

_**Edit: Etter at jeg la ut historien har jeg nå endret det slik at Matthias «snakker dansk». Meeeen ettersom jeg kun er en stakkarslig norsk person kunne jeg bare skrive slik jeg gjetter er riktig. Så om du er dansk, eller kan dansk, eller noe, og ser jeg har gjort noe feil, så si ifra. X)**_

_****_**Sjovt - Morsomt  
><strong>


End file.
